A conventional web browser executing on a mobile computing device is unable to efficiently display video content. For example, because the conventional browser executes in a sandbox environment and does not have access to a graphics processing unit (GPU), the conventional browser relies on the central processing unit (CPU) to render video and graphics content of the webpage. However, processing video content on a CPU is expensive and inefficient. For example the CPU cannot efficiently perform mathematically complex color conversion and scaling calculations that are integral to displaying graphics and video content on a mobile device.
As mobile computing devices, such as smartphones, tablet computing devices, notebooks and laptops become commonplace, there is a need to provide and display video and graphics rich content on a browser of the mobile computing devices.